Overprotected!
by Rikku1
Summary: **UPDATED 6-25-03**The girls are fed up with the guys & take a road trip and end up in Sin City, LAS VEGAS!! Staring Dorothy, Relena, Midii, Aimee, and Hilde. Contains PMS, shopping, and car racing! Non-Yaoi! *UPDATED FINALLY*
1. "Let go girls!"

A/N: Yes, I got the idea off of the movie Crossroads, but I don't own anything, but my computer, room, and cell phone, and Aimee. If you don't know who Midii Une is click here and read this site http://midiiune.tripod.com/MidiiUne/index.html (I don't own it!)  
  
I'm writing this a different format...  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Relena said as she threw her suitcase in the trunk.  
  
"Shut up!!" Aimee warned, "Heero might hear you!"  
  
The 5 girls were all packing into a new red convertible. It was a Mustang, leather seats as well. It was Midii's car, that Trowa had given her, for staying out of trouble.  
  
"Midii!! My stuff wont fit because of this thing!" Dorothy complained, as she tapped the can.  
  
Hilde walked over to the trunk. "Midii, that's-"  
  
"NOS, I know. Don't tell Trowa," she pleaded. "I race cars, street racing ya know, it's a hobby."  
  
"Dorothy, this is a trip, you don't take with youre whole closet with you!" Hilde looked at Dorothy's huge luggage bag.  
  
"I like looking beautiful 24-7!" Dorothy said as she ran her fingers threw her hair. They had gotten her to cut it to her shoulders, but they couldnt get her to loose the eyebrows.  
  
"Lets go!! I think someone woke up!" Aimee yelled.  
  
Everyone hopped in the car, Midii was the driver. She speed off into the night, going about 80mph in a 50 zone.  
  
"Mids, youre going to get us arrested!" Relena yelled from the back seat.  
  
"Were safe now. Where are we heading?" Aimee asked.  
  
"Anywhere, I have Quatre's credit cards!" Dorothy said as she exposed a wallet.  
  
The girls high fived as they drove.  
  
"Mids, I got to pee!" Aimme complained from the back seat.  
  
Midii rolled her eyes and pulled over at a small restraunt. They decided to stay and get breakfast.  
  
"So, why did you all want to go with me?" Midii asked solumly.  
  
"Why did you want to leave?" Dorothy snapped back.  
  
Midii pressed her hands on the table. "I need for Trowa to trust me," she said, "I cant ever be alone with out him watching me. I know I'm a troublemaker, but hes overprotective."  
  
"Heero thinks I'm made of glass. Its not like I'm always going to get shot!" Relena yelled as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"You think thats bad? Quatre is terrified of me!!" Dorothy yelled in the restraunt.  
  
"I wonder why......" Aimee whispered to Midii.  
  
"Quatre's sisters keep telling him that I have STDs and that hes going to get them!" Dorothy said.  
  
"Hey! Duo only wants one thing!!" Hilde complained.  
  
"Wufei cant get over the fact that I'm a better fencer than him!!" Aimee said smugly. She was chinesse too. Only, she had long straight brown hair, and brown eyes.  
  
"Look at the TV!" Hilde yelled.  
  
The girls turned in shock to see the new reporter reporting that Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom, and Dorothy Catalonia girlfriend of Quatre Winner and three other girls were missing.  
  
"Were here live at the Preventers HQ with the latest," the new reporter said, "Sir whats the situation?"  
  
"Well there is evidence of a kidnapping. A car is missing along with the five women," Sally Po said to the camera. "But we dont think its a kidnapping. There are 7 suitcases missing along with Mr. Winners wallet. We think they either ran away, of are hostages."  
  
The restraunt manager turned down the telivisions volume. Dorothy slid her sunglasses up off her nose and on to her eyes.  
  
"We need to go Midii," Aimee stated.  
  
Midii nodded as they left a 30$bill and left. About 20 minutes of driving there was still silence.  
  
"Ya know," Dorothy said breaking the silence, "It figures I'm just Mr. Winners girlfriend. They only care about me becuase of him!"  
  
"Thats not the worst of our problems, Sally's on to us," Relena said, "And shes no dumb ass."  
  
"Yeah, lets roll Midii," Aimee instructed as Midii pushed her foot on the gas harder.  
  
So what did ya think??? It's corny, I know. I need reviews and sugguestions! Thanks!! R&R No Flames! 


	2. "IM NOT PEEING HERE!"

A/N: In this story, the Sanq Kingdom is locted in Northern Europe  
  
"Relena is the top priority, we need her back first," Heero said, glad he could use her Princess figure as an excuse to get her back before the others.  
  
"I knew it!! Barton this is you're onna's fault!!" Wufei went on pointing fingers, "If she had a bit of discipline."  
  
"They ran away!! RAN AWAY!" Sally yelled at Wufei.  
  
"And peace isn't steady either, the whole world is in chaos without Relena," Duo stated, as he watched the monitors of colonies.  
  
"Everyone's pointing fingers, there's nobody to blame," Quatre said fearing for the worst, "It seems as if there's about to be another war."  
  
"Relena is the only one who the people will listen too," Trowa said.  
  
"We send out search teams, hunting down everything in Northern Europe, they can't be too far," Sally stated.  
  
"Oh really.................."  
  
"Midii, where exactly are we going?" Hilde questioned from the back.  
  
"My home, France. I still have friends there," Midii told everyone.  
  
"You? Friends? Please!" Dorothy said sarcastically.  
  
"HEY! Don't make me come back there and kick you're ass!" Midii warned Dorothy.  
  
"Cut it out, we still have a long way before France, we need to all get along!" Aimee warned.  
  
"She really is right," Relena said unaware of the war she was causing.  
  
After about ten minutes of peace it was all going to be broken with four simple words.........  
  
"Guys, I have to pee!" Dorothy wined from the seat directly behind Midii.  
  
Midii sighed and pulled over on the side of the road, a very empty road.  
  
"You want me to pee here!?" Dorothy asked enraged.  
  
"No, we want you to stand here and flash a couple of cars," Midii answered sarcastically.  
  
"I will!" Hilde volunteered making everyone laugh.  
  
"I am NOT PEEING IN THE BUSHES!" Dorothy said furiously.  
  
"Look, were not going to watch or anything," Aimee reassured her, "We have a long way until the next gas station."  
  
Dorothy stomped off into the woods and `relived' herself. After that they were all off again.  
  
"Now that Princess Relena is missing this is the perfect times to take over the Earth, then the colonies!!"  
  
"Yes without Relena's guidance the Earth will be lost and confused."  
  
"Destroy all Pacifists, and all of the women unable to breed. We will have war hungry men as our race, destroy all that is weak!"  
  
"With their girlfriends the Gundam Boys will stop at nothing for their safe return. Then we shall get them to join our team!!!"  
  
"Power to the new OZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sorry it took so long to post this! R&R please!! I promise the next one will be better! 


	3. Make me a new woman, a hot one too!

Overprotected ch3  
  
Holy shit, its been a year since I updated this fic.. And I got good reviews too. damnit me!! **Dodges eggs** Sorry!! But I'm going to finish this one, get ready for insanity.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing yadda, yadda, yadda,.  
  
***  
  
"What exactly are we going to do in France?" Dorothy questioned.  
  
"Were going to get some fake passports and IDs," Aimee said holding up some money.  
  
"And then, WERE GOING TO LAS VEGAS!!" Hilde shirked shaking her hands in the air.  
  
"But were not 21," Relena added, "Oh wait, never mind, the ID's. Gotcha"  
  
The girls sat in silence, due to being overtired, because Midii refused to stop at a hotel until she was sure nobody was following them. And they couldn't use any credit cards because they could be traced. At 9:00p.m., after driving for 2 days straight Midii pulled over, made sure everyone was asleep and locked the doors. And slept too.  
  
"Midii wake up!!" Aimee shook her.  
  
"Mmm. No Trowa don't stop," she moaned in her sleep.  
  
Hilde, Aimee, Dorothy, and Relena looked at her in shock. Was she having a wet dream?  
  
Dorothy whispered in Midii's ear, "Oh, Midii I love you soo much. What do you want me to do for you?"  
  
The four girls giggled furiously.  
  
"Kill Dorothy."  
  
Dorothy stared in shock, and everyone else just busted out laughing. Hilde and Aimee were holding each other laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Midii awoke with a start, "What's going on?!"  
  
"You were sleeping and said something about Trowa, and then you said kill Dorothy," Hilde said while laughing.  
  
"Did I really," Midii asked starting to laugh. "Yah, and ITS NOT FUNNY!" Dorothy demanded everyone to stop.  
  
"Admit it, its funny," Hilde said while she leaned her head on Dorothy's stomach.  
  
Dorothy pushed Hilde away, "Okay, so it is.." She giggled.  
  
"Let me drive now!" Aimee pleaded.  
  
"Fine!" Midii said as she and Aimee switched places. Putting Aimee in the driver's seat and Midii in the passengers seat. Dorothy sat behind Midii, Relena in the middle, and Hilde behind the driver.  
  
"Now, my music!!" Aimee said as she popped a cd in the player.  
  
"Oh come on, not your rap shit," Midii complained.  
  
"Better than your punk rock shit," Aimee shot back at her.  
  
The cd started up..  
  
"Move bitch, get out the way"  
  
"Oh no, I love this song!!" Hilde giggled jumping up in down in her seat.  
  
"Get out the way bitch, get out the way Move bitch, get out the way Get out the way bitch, get out the way"  
  
They all sang along, pointing fingers at each other and acting silly.  
  
"OH NO! The fight's out I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out"  
  
Dorothy moved and used her long arms to hit the radio off.  
  
"I'm about to punch your lights out unless we stop somewhere to shower, Relena is seriously starting to smell," Dorothy said.  
  
Aimee slammed on the breaks.  
  
"Oh my god, was that--," Hilde started to say but Midii finished it, "A joke?"  
  
"Holy shit, Dorothy has a sense of humor," Aimee started laughing, as well as did everyone else.  
  
"I'm only speaking the truth, we haven't showered in two days. I feel icky," she said petting her hair.  
  
"We'll stop if you make a deal," Midii said as the wheels in her head began to spin.  
  
"What?" Dorothy asked, wondering what it could possibly be, "If you really want to know, yes I have had sex with Quatre before."  
  
"Okayyyyyy, not what I was going for but, nice to know," Midii said a little grossed out, "You let us cut your hair and fix your eyebrows."  
  
"OOOOOO" Hilde and Relena said at the same time.  
  
"You know what? Its on," Dorothy said shaking Midii's hand..  
  
***  
  
Aimee drove into the local 'Holiday Inn' and they all put on sunglasses and walked in, dragging their luggage behind them.  
  
"Umm we need a big room, but can we get it with a kitchen, please?" Relena asked sweetly.  
  
"I can give ya anything ya want lil' lady," an old man, about 60 replied with about 7 teeth, yellow as can be.  
  
"Umm no thanks, here's the cash, keep the change," Midii said as she threw $300 at the man and took the keys out of his hands.  
  
As soon as they were out of the mans listening rang Dorothy spoke up, "Oh my God that was scary, did you see his teeth?!"  
  
They took the elevator up to the 7th floor and walked into their room. It was surprisingly, nice. As soon as you walked in there was a desk, and then a mini kitchen to the right. Straight ahead was a couch and a TV, and to the left was a door that lead into a room with 2 queen-sized beds and then there was a bathroom.  
  
"Hey, not bad," Hilde said inspecting the kitchen, "Not bad at all."  
  
"All we need is some food," Aimee said jumping on the couch and grabbing the room service book.  
  
"God, were going to have to pay for 4 meals, 2 breakfasts, a lunch and a dinner," Relena said as she put her suitcase in the room.  
  
"Lets get to work Dorothy," Midii said slyly as she walked into the bathroom and signaled for Dorothy.  
  
All 5 girls were in the bathroom fixing with Dorothy's hair and brushing it, while she sat on the toilet.  
  
***  
  
A man about 5'9, wearing sunglasses stands in the middle of an open road holding up a map.  
  
"Were lost," a voice from the SUV calls out.  
  
The man pulls his sunglasses down, off his face.  
  
"We are not lost Quatre," a very pissed Heero said.  
  
Heero walked back to the car and got in the drivers seat. The 5 guys are in a black Expedition.  
  
"They could be miles away," Duo said stretching lazily from the 3rd row.  
  
"Maxwell you baka! We put you back there so we wouldn't have to hear your annoying voice!" Wufei snapped from the seat in front of him.  
  
"Geeze, its no wonder Aimee left," Duo added, avoiding a hit from Wufei.  
  
"We didn't treat them right that's why they left," Trowa said from the passengers seat.  
  
"Now we have to prove our love and find them!" Quatre shouted from the back, next to Duo.  
  
Wufei turned around and grabbed a bottle of vodka from Quatre's grip.  
  
"I thought we agreed no more drinking for him?" Wufei said angrily holding up the bottle.  
  
"We did," Heero said as he began driving.  
  
"I'm soo lost with out you, why does my heart hurt soo much, I'm so lost with out you." Quatre began singing from the back.  
  
"Those aren't even the words!!" Duo said backhanding Quatre.  
  
"OO baby don't go. Yah baby don't goo. its such a shame but I'm leaving, cant take the way." Quatre said there scratching his head, trying to remember the words.  
  
"J.Lo and LL Cool J, me and Hilde used to sing that song together sometimes," Duo said realizing all the times he messed up.  
  
"We can sing it together," Quatre said caressing Duo face.  
  
"DEAR GOD!" Duo jumped from the back to the middle row next to Wufei.  
  
"Come on where would they go?" Heero thought out loud.  
  
"Knowing Midii, France," Trowa said.  
  
"You think they would all go?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yah, she's a very persuasive person," Trowa winked.  
  
Heero slammed on the breaks and made a full 180 and they were off to France.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God Dorothy you look."  
  
".....Incredible"  
  
Dorothy did look amazing. They cut her hair so it just rested on her shoulders, and she lost her bangs too, and her eyebrows well, were normal. She really looked good. (Think Fran (Bridget Wilson, from the Wedding Planner).  
  
"I can't wait until Quatre sees me," she said looking in the mirror, "Quatre."  
  
"NO!!" Relena shaked Dorothy, "You're not quitting on us now."  
  
"We have to go to Vegas!!" Hilde said, she wanted to go to America sooo bad.  
  
After a late dinner they all settled down on a bed and were watching TV, wearing boxer shorts and t-shirts.  
  
"Its amazing, how different you all are," Aimee said, while shoving popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Midii asked.  
  
"Like seeing Relena hyper, and Dorothy being funny," Aimee said scratching her back, "Its just different without the guys."  
  
"Just wait until Vegas baby!!" Dorothy said, forgetting all about Quatre.  
  
"We should find some male 'entertainers' there," Hilde suggested, "It would be so much fun!"  
  
"We should watch you Hilde, you might end up at a drive up wedding chapel," Relena said as she creped under the covers.  
  
"We should get some rest, we need to be on a airplane this time tomorrow, that means I got to speed my ass off tomorrow," Midii said as she crawled underneath the covers.  
  
Hilde slept in the same bed as Midii, and Relena because they are the 3 smallest. Dorothy and Aimee slept in the same bed.  
  
As dawn rose upon them, they discovered that 5 women, and 1 bathroom would not work out.  
  
"Do you guys have bathing suits?" Aimee asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, we can shower in groups on twos," Aimee suggested.  
  
"Isn't that kind of lesbianish?" Relena asked, covering her chest with her arms.  
  
"NO! Well only if your in there with Dorothy," Midii said giggling.  
  
"Your just pissed because you made me hot, and you cant have me," Dorothy said as she searched for her bathing suit.  
  
"Oh yah, if I swung that way, I'd want you," Midii added sarcastically.  
  
After they showered, and dried their hair and put on make up, and got dressed, they had to pack their stuff up. Midii wore jeans and a black 1/3- sleeved top. Hilde wore jeans as well, and a dark blue short sleeved top. Aimee wore jeans and a white short-sleeved top. Relena wore khaki pants and a light purple top that crossed across the chest. Dorothy wore black pants and a red 1/3 shirt.  
  
"Come on hurry up!" Midii yelled from outside.  
  
They packed their stuff in the car and Midii speed off.  
  
"Ok, now we have to put the top up," Midii said as she pushed the button that made the convertible top close.  
  
"Aimee, check the fuzz-buster if there are any cops around," Midii instructed.  
  
"Nope, all clear, ready to launch Houston," Aimee replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Relena asked.  
  
"It's a big open road for about 400 miles, I'm going to test the NOS I have in the trunk out," Midii said as her foot smashed on the gas, "Buckle up."  
  
Midii's Mustang did 140MPHm maximum but with the NOS, she had no idea how fast it would be going.  
  
"Dorothy," Relena asked, Dorothy was in the front, "How fast is she going?"  
  
"I. I don't know, there's no numbers where the line is at," Dorothy replied nervously.  
  
"OO geeze," Hilde said as she braced herself.  
  
"LETS FLY!" Midii yelled as she hit the red button on the steering wheel.  
  
The car jolted and speed faster.  
  
"Its like a spaceship," Hilde said.  
  
After driving for 6 hours, they finally reached Paris. The city was amazing with its light and the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Okay, here's the International Airport," Midii said pulling into the parking lot.  
  
They got out of the car and stretched their legs. And Midii put a cover over the car.  
  
"Make it a lil bit harder for the guys," Midii smiled as she covered it.  
  
****  
  
"Soo they are going to Las Vegas are they," a dark voice said, "Interesting, very."  
  
"Master, this is the perfect time to make the move," A voice replied.  
  
"Yes, its is isn't?"  
  
Next time on 'Overprotected' The girls discover that Las Vegas really is 'Sin City'... The guys are closer than they think.. And who is that strange voice we keep hearing??  
  
Chapter 4: Dreams do come true in Sin City 


	4. Aimee's 500 pair of shoes

Ok FINALLY, you people are going to kill me for not updating this thing sooner! Soccer became killer, we had 4 games a week and then I almost failed this semester. I'm so glad schools out!!  
  
Here we go Overprotected ch. 4!!!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing!!  
  
A/N: I have no idea what the " power to the new oz" part was about.. so just forget it was ever even there!!  
  
"Come on Elizabeth!!" Midii called from the airport terminal.  
  
Elizabeth closed her I.D., the security guard was satisfied. Relena walked over to Midii.  
  
"You were shaking soo badly!" Aimee said laughing, "I was sure you were gonna get busted!"  
  
"Well ladies, welcome to fabulous Las Vegas!!!" Aimee announced as Relena grabbed her suitcase.  
  
The girls had cashed all of Dorothy's credit cards for cash and well. they could live richly for years on cash and not run out.  
  
"Oh here it is!" Hilde yelled as the girls walked to the rental car place. They rented a red 2-door, Honda Accord.  
  
They drove out of the airport onto Las Vegas Blvd (The Strip).  
  
"Now, what hotel will we stay at?" Relena asked as they drove down the strip.  
  
"THAT ONE! THE ALADDIN!" Dorothy shouted as they passed an Arabian looking hotel.  
  
"THE PARIS!!" Midii shouted at the Eiffel Tower looking hotel.  
  
"How bout no," Aimee told them, "You only want to stay at the Aladdin because it reminds you of Quatre, and you want to stay at the Paris because your French."  
  
Suddenly Relena gasped.. "I think we have a winner."  
  
"Mandalay Bay. looks like paradise!!" Hilde shirked with excitement as Aimee turned into the Valet Parking.  
  
"We'll take the suite!" Dorothy told the clerk as she put down stacks of $100's.  
  
The 5 girls stood in the elevator jumping for joy as they waited for it to reach the floor.  
  
"Floor #69! Oh my God, that's great!!" Hilde said as she jumped out of the elevator and started searching for their room.  
  
They opened the gold door into their room.  
  
"Holy shit," Midii said as she pulled her sunglasses off. The room had a hot tub, a full dining room, 3 bedrooms, a giant fish tank, and a full family room.  
  
"Not bad for $1,000 a night," Relena said.  
  
"Teeh," Dorothy sighed as she walked into a bedroom, "I've stayed in better."  
  
"Teeh," Aimee joked imitating Dorothy as she took another room.  
  
"It's 3:00am in the city that never sleeps, I know what I wanna do," Relena said as she put her purse together.  
  
"Shopping?" Midii asked.  
  
"We have a winner!!" Hilde said as she grabbed a stack of money.  
  
"What a baka!!" Wufei said as he stood by Midii's car, "She thought if she covered it we wouldn't find it."  
  
"Lets check the airport security HQ," Heero suggested as they went into the airport.  
  
The 5 men sat in front of computers typing endlessly.  
  
"There no record of any of them, its like they we never here," Duo said as he pounded on the keyboard.  
  
"Its because they never were really here," Heero said as he pieced the puzzle together, "Lets check the video surveillance tapes."  
  
They sat there and watched the tapes from the previous day.  
  
"I got something! Two blonde girls yelling," Trowa said as he pointed to the screen.  
  
"Zoom in," Heero commanded, "Its Dorothy and Midii yelling, move the screen around and." Heero played with the buttons, "There's Relena at the ticket counter and Hilde and Aimee off to the side."  
  
"Check the all the passengers that deported from United Airlines at that time," Trowa said noticing what counter Relena was standing at.  
  
A paper printed out from the computer and Heero examined it, "Nope, their names aren't on it, but look at this. Flight B23 from France, deported at 4:00p.m., there was 5 young girls on that flight. They are using fake names."  
  
"Where are they?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Las Vegas.."  
  
"I'm exhausted," Midii said as she collapsed in the hotel room.  
  
"3 hours of power shopping. Duo is going to kill me when he see's how much I spent," Hilde said as she jumped in the bed and pulled the covers up.  
  
"Now I know what Dorothy and Relena feel like, spending $500 on a pair of shoes," Aimee said as she threw down a bag of clothes.  
  
"Its 6:30, I say we wake up at 4 and go out!" Relena said.  
  
"Ok you do that!" Dorothy said falling asleep next to Hilde.  
  
"Hey," Duo's voice whispered, "Who's awake?"  
  
4 hands shot up in the air.-  
  
"I can't sleep," Quatre said.  
  
"I cant believe Dorothy flew coach, I thought she would of insisted on going first class," Duo said.  
  
"I can't believe they did this," Trowa said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"When we find them, we have to make things better," Heero said.  
  
"Dorothy cashed in all her credit cards, which I pay for, I bet they are spending so much money," Quatre said.  
  
"As if it's a problem for you," Wufei added.  
  
"The Preventers pay us well, we work hard for our money, the girls don't, I say we make them pay," Duo said pounding on his chair waking some people up.  
  
"They will just leave again, I think the whole point of this is to prove to us that they don't need us and can live fine on their own," Heero said trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Its all a test," Trowa said, "I say we get some shut eye, it's a long flight and it will be night time in Vegas when we land so we need to be out there looking for them."  
  
"Yum, this food is great!" Hilde said as she chowed down, "Dorothy you gotta try this!"  
  
"No Hilde, don't come in!" Dorothy shouted at her.  
  
"Why not?!" she said as she opened the door, "What the, is that an engagement ring?"  
  
"Umm.." Dorothy stuttered.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?" Midii asked as she entered the room with Aimee, and Relena.  
  
"Is it yours?" Hilde asked.  
  
Dorothy nodded.  
  
"He asked you to marry him?!" Relena shouted with joy.  
  
"I thought you said he was scared to touch you, and his sisters don't like, and now he asked you to marry him?" Midii pondered.  
  
"I lied," Dorothy, replied, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Then why did you really leave?" Aimee asked as she and the others girls all sat on the bed together.  
  
"I'm scared. What if he's not the one? What if I'm not right for him? Everyday I think about how I stabbed him, and how nice he is for taking me back into his life. And I don't deserve that happiness for the rest of my life," Dorothy said clutching on to the ring, and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"That's a big rock!" Hilde said as she snatched the ring from Dorothy and began inspecting it. "Did you say yes?" Midii asked.  
  
"He asked me the night we left, that's why I was late," Dorothy replied, "I told him I needed time to think."  
  
"And now you are gone, he must be heartbroken," Relena said thinking about poor Quatre.  
  
"No way, he's probably more determined to find her now, Wufei probably doesn't give a shit," Aimee said sadly.  
  
"If you guys got married, you would kill each other," Relena joked.  
  
"Trowa doesn't trust me enough to marry me," Midii said sadly.  
  
"I won't marry Duo until he grows up," Hilde said than she went on, "Grows up a lot!"  
  
"There's only one way to find out if he's the one, we going clubbing and if you can find nobody attractive like you find Quatre than you know he's it," Midii said as she pulled out some clothes.  
  
Next time on "Overprotected". The guys manage to find their missing lovers and confront them with the biggest question "Why".. Midii has a little bit too much to drink.. And what had Wufei shouting "Jerry! Jerry!" 


End file.
